Fuego
by ningunadienobody
Summary: FIC INCOMPLETO.
1. Fuego

FUEGO

El fuego se alzaba con toda su fuerza y violencia, iba arrasando con todo miserable que se pusiera delante, obstruyendo su camino. Era un fuego enorme, devastador ya había destruido medio bosque, el viento estaba soplando con mayor fuerza con el paso del tiempo, cambia de dirección repentinamente y la crueldad del destino quiso que este cambio de viento se dirigiera hacia el pueblo.

Era como si el destino estuviera burlándose de la gente que estaba intentando apagarlo para salvar su casa y ahora se veía obligada a huir en dirección al río dejándolo todo atrás para no perder, además de sus casas, su vida.

Mientras Luffy y Zoro se encontraban perdidos en medio del bosque.

**-Ho, tengo hambre, ¿dónde estamos? Te has perdido otra vez Zoro.**

**-¿Y a ti quien te manda seguirme?**- dijo Zoro un poco cabreado, y miró al cielo y vio una enorme columna de humo.- **Oye Luffy, creo que se está quemando algo.**- decía mientras señalaba el cielo. Luffy extrañado subió a un árbol para ver mejor dónde estaban ellos y el fuego.

**- oi Zoro, ven a ver esto.**

La seriedad de su capitán preocupó al espadachín que subió con facilidad al árbol y desde aquella posición vio perfectamente como el enorme fuego ya había consumido más de medio bosque y estaba quemando las casas más cercanas al bosque. **-¿ los demás están en el pueblo verdad?**- más que una pregunta, las palabras de Zoro eran una afirmación. -**¡Vamos!- **al grito de Luffy se pusieron en marcha, saltando de un árbol a otro para evitar perderse.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del río vieron a los habitantes del pueblo mirando con impotencia como el fuego arrasaba sin compasión alguna sus hogares. Pero no vieron a ninguno de sus nakamas. **– Luffy vete al Sunny que yo iré a ver si aún están en el pueblo.** – **No Zoro, voy yo al pueblo que es más peligroso. –--¿Por quién me tomas? Se cuidarme solo, además si se acerca demasiado el fuego yo puedo saltar al agua. **– aguantaron la mirada un rato hasta que Luffy cedió y se fue directo hacia el Sunny mientras Zoro se dirigía al pueblo, o lo que quedaba de éste.

Luffy llegó corriendo al Sunny y empezó a gritar como un poseso al ver que no había nadie en cubierta, alertados por los gritos de su capitán empezó a salir todo el mundo de cubierta.

**-oi Luffy no pegues estos gritos que cuando ya tenga la comida prepa...-** Dejó su frase inacabada al ver la enorme columna de humo negro que se alzaba a un kilómetro detrás de Luffy, los demás que habían salido también quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el tremendo incendio que había cerca de dónde estaban los demás. **-¿Luffy qué demonios es este humo?-** pero la pregunta de Nami fue ignorada por Luffy que se había percatado de que faltaban dos miembros de su tripulación además de Zoro **-¿Dónde están Robin y Chopper? –Han ido a buscar unos libros que se dejaron en la posada donde pasamos la noche, yohohoho.- Luffy quieres hacer el maldito favor de decirnos que pasa de una vez me estás poniendo nervioso.**-dijo Sanji preocupado por el comportamiento del capitán.**-Hay un gran incendio en el pueblo.** –Y dicho esto salió disparado en dirección al fuego dejando a los demás preocupados por la seriedad del capitán, sabían que él sólo se ponía serio cuando la situación era grave.

Se había quedado dormida leyendo en la habitación, le pasaba pocas veces lo de dormirse mientras leía, pero la noche pasada le había tocado guardia en el Sunny y había dormido poco. Cuando llegó a la habitación de la pequeña posada donde los demás pasaron la noche, se quedo tumbada leyendo en la cama , era el lugar ideal para leer con tranquilidad (ya se sabe que formando parte de la tripulación de Luffy era difícil encontrar un rato para leer en silencio cuando no estaban durmiendo.) Tanta era la tranquilidad que se quedó profundamente dormida hasta que despertó le costaba respirar y estaba oyendo gritos, y cuando abrió los ojos vio como entraba humo por debajo de la puerta intentó abrirla, pero alguien la había bloqueado, puso unas sábanas debajo de la puerta para impedir el paso del humo. Una voz seguía gritando, al cabo de un rato distinguió la voz de Chopper gritando que saliera de la casa que se iba a derrumbar o algo parecido, al cabo de un momento bajo el volumen de su voz, como si estuviera hablando con alguien cerca de él. Utilizo la hana-hana no mi para ver si podía desbloquear la puerta y salir por el pasillo, pero descartó esa opción, había demasiado fuego, allí era muy peligroso. Tenía que salir ya porque cada vez respiraba con más dificultad al final vio como única opción la ventana, utilizaría su poder para evitar hacerse daño en la caída. Cogió un taburete y lo lanzó con fuerza rompiendo el cristal y saltó cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Intentó hacer crecer sus brazos en la pared de la casa, pero una llamarada se lo impidió y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta notó que perdía sus fuerzas y se hundía siendo arrastrada río abajo sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, iba a morir, lo sabía, el único que estaba aquí para salvarla era Chopper y él tampoco podía nadar. Necesitaba respirar, coger una gran bocanada de aire, pero lo único que podía hacer era tragar agua, hasta que se quedó todo oscuro.

Zoro corría por el pueblo cuando escuchó la voz de Chopper gritando, así que siguió esa voz y encontró al médico intentando entrar en la casa, que estaba en llamas casi toda, menos un par de habitaciones del tercer piso.**-Oi Chopper ¿qué demonios estás haciendo no ves que es peligroso? –** Chopper dejó de gritar y miró a Zoro con lágrimas en los ojos.-** Es que Robin está a dentro. -¿Qué? Dime en que piso rápido.- En el tercero.** **- está bien espera aquí Chopper. **El espadachín desenvainó sus tres katanas y entró, sin vacilar ni un segundo, por un enorme agujero que acababa de hacer con sus espadas. Se fue abriendo paso a golpe de katana hasta que llegó a la segunda planta, el ambiente era irrespirable y el calor era insoportable, pero tenía que seguir subiendo, sabía que la casa se iba derrumbar pronto, pero no se preocupaba por su seguridad, aunque no se hubiera recuperado del todo de la batalla contra Kuma sabía que con su monstruosa fuerza no le pasaría nada si le caía la casa encima, pero a Robin si que le podía hacer daño. Debía darse prisa. Oyó un cristal romperse y a Chopper gritando algo pero no lo entendía y subió hasta el tercer piso. Empezó a abrir todas las puertas hasta que se encontró con una que estaba bloqueada por una biga del techo que debía haberse caído. Cortó la biga por la mitad y la mandó a volar de una patada. Entró en la habitación y vio un libro abierto encima de la cama, entonces se fijó en la ventana rota y enseguida entendió lo que había pasado. Robin había saltado_, _Zoro pensó que con su poder habría evitado la caída, pero entonces pudo oír bien el grito de Chopper.**-¡¡¡Zorooo!!! ¡Robin ha saltado y ha caído al río!-** Al oír esto Zoro saltó por la ventana, terminando de romperla. Era una imagen imponente la del espadachín saltando con sus tres katanas (una en cada mano y latercera, la de Kuina, en su boca), con la bandana negra atada en la cabeza y una mirada capaz de aterrorizar al más valiente. Al momento que pisó el suelo envainó sus espadas –**Dime dónde ha caído.-** Chopper le señaló el lugar y Zoro no tardó ni dos segundos a quitarse la camiseta y saltar hacia el punto que le había indicado Chopper.

El río era más fondo de lo que parecía a simple vista y la corriente, era fuerte, traicionera y te empujaba hacia el fondo. Zoro buscó con la vista a Robin, tardó unos segundos en localizarla unos metros río abajo. Zoro pensó en lo peor cuando vio que Robin estaba inmóvil _"no te asustes así idiota, si no se mueve es por la fruta" _con ese pensamiento positivo se dirigió hacia su nakama, al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos la alcanzó, la agarró con fuerza y luchó otro eterno segundo para llegar a la superficie. La corriente dificultaba la tarea, al final consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire y vio que estaban bastante más alejados del punto donde habían caído. Zoro intentó nadar hasta la orilla, pero ahora estaban en unos rápidos y la corriente era demasiado fuerte para poder nadar hacia la orilla y arrastrar el cuerpo de Robin a la vez. Zoro quedó helado al ver el estado de Robin. No respiraba. _Mierda Robin no te mueras.-_**¡Robin, Robin, despierta! ¡Maldita sea!**- tenia que encontrar a Chopper, lo único que podía hacer ahora era intentar nadar hacia la orilla. De pronto en su desde su desesperado intento de llegar a la orilla vio a Luffy corriendo a toda velocidad por el camino que se dirigía hacia el pueblo.

-**¡¡¡¡Luffy!!!!! ¡Ayúdame a salir! ¡Rápido!** .-Al oír el grito de Zoro, Luffy alargó su brazo derecho y cogió a Zoro y a Robin, iban a chocar contra el suelo pero con mucha agilidad Zoro cayó de pie impidiendo que Robin se hiciera más daño. -**¿Estáis bien Zoro?¿Qué le pasa a Robin?- Ve a buscar a Chopper**- Zoro se veía muy preocupado Luffy iba a hacer más preguntas pero con el grito de Zoro se dio cuenta de que la vida de Robin estaba en grave peligro. **-¡Vamos no pierdas el tiempo!´¡Está en el pueblo!** –Luffy echó a correr en la dirección que le dijo Zoro, y el espadachín volvió a acercarse a Robin para ver si respiraba. No lo hacía._ "Mierda, espero hacerlo bien"_ y empezó a hacerla compresiones en el pecho para que expulsase todo el agua que se había tragado. Al llegar a 30 compresiones le hizo 2 veces el boca a boca. Robin seguía igual y Zoro volvió a repetir el proceso una vez más. Tampoco funcionó. Otra vez y otra y al final al quinto intento Robin tosió expulsando el agua de su cuerpo. Estaba muy pálida, temblaba y estaba desorientada, Zoro suspiró aliviado, luego la ayudó a incorporarse un poco.-**¿Estás bien? No te preocupes ahora vendrá Chopper. –**Robin hizo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo un flojo "gracias" antes de quedarse dormida.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Luffy y Chopper. El doctor revisó el estado de Robin, que ahora dormía en los brazos de Zoro, dijo que tenían que volver al Sunny. A medio camino se encontraron con el resto de sus nakamas, que viendo el lamentable estado de Robin empezaron a acribillarlos a preguntas.-**¡Ahora no!- **El grito de Zoro sorprendió a sus nakamas pero le hicieron caso, incluso Sanji no se quejó ninguna vez por que el que estuviera llevando a Robin en brazos fuera Zoro y no él. Cuando llegaron al Sunny Zoro dejó a Robin en la cama del cuarto de Chopper y al primer rincón tranquilo que encontró se puso dormir.

Mientras tanto el fuego seguía ardiendo pero la lluvia que empezaba a caer suavemente iba reduciendo aquél fuego.

_Continuará......_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Robin se despertó desorientada, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, le dolía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el Sunny, concretamente en el cuarto de Chopper. Se incorporó un poco apoyando la espalda y vio al pequeño doctor durmiendo con los brazos cruzados actuando de almohada encima de la mesa. Chopper se despertó y vio a Robin sentada encima de a cama.

-**¿ya estás bien Robin?**

**- Sí, gracias a ti doctor.-** dijo Robin con una sonrisa que hizo que Chopper se sonrojara e hiciera su típico baile.

-** En realidad a quien deberías darle las gracias es a Zoro, si no fuera por él…-** Chopper se estremeció pensando qué podría haberle pasado a Robin si Zoro no hubiera aparecido.-**Bueno tengo que examinarte para comprobar que no hay daños.**

-** Vale.-** Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Chopper auscultaba a Robin, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, hasta que Robin rompió el silencio.-**Así que fue kenshi-san quién me sacó del agua, a decir verdad no recuerdo muy bien que pasó después de caer al agua.**

**- Es normal que no te acuerdes, Luffy me dijo que cuando os sacó a ti y a Zoro del agua no respirabas. Ahora abre la boca y di "aaaaaaa".-**Se veía que Chopper no sentía muy cómodo hablando de lo sucedido. Aunque, por suerte, al final no había sido más que un susto, Chopper se sentía un poco responsable de que Robin hubiese estado a punto de morir, pensaba que si hubiera tenido suficiente valor para entrar en la casa antes, Robin no hubiera caído al agua.-** Tienes la garganta un poco irritada, ¿Te duele?**

**- No mucho, también me duele la cabeza.**

**- Eso es normal. Estuviste un buen rato sin que te llegara oxigeno al cerebro, pero no te preocupes, te daré algo por el dolor y le diré a Sanji que te prepare algo caliente. Mientras descansa un poco.**

Chopper se dirigía a la cocina donde estaban todos los demás esperando noticias de Robin, cuando abrió la puerta para entrar todos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron interrogativamente y cabo de dos segundos empezaron a acribillar a Chopper a preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba Robin. Al final Nami les hizo callar con su método más efectivo (un fuerte golpe en a cabeza de cada uno) y preguntó a Chopper por el estado de Robin.

**- Ella está bien sólo necesita descansar un poco.**- Los demás suspiraron aliviados y Franky hizo una de sus posturitas mientras "**NO"** lloraba.-**Sanji prepara algo caliente para Robin.**

**- ¡Para mí también Sanji!- **pidió Luffy que ahora que su nakama estaba a salvo, su principal preocupación volvió a ser la comida.

-** Yo también quiero, tengo el estómago vacío, aunque yo no tengo estómago porque soy un esqueleto yohohoho.-** dijo Brook provocando la risa de Luffy.

-** Está bien, ya os lo preparo.-** y dicho esto empezó a preparar la comida

Zoro no había dicho nada desde que había traído a Robin, los demás le habían hecho preguntas pero cómo no tenía ganas de responderlas se había ido a entrenar en el puesto de vigía. Al final Luffy les explicó lo que había visto y les pidió que lo dejaran en paz. Ahora que sabía que Robin estaba fuera de peligro se había quitado un peso de encima, pero necesitaba estar sólo, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo.

**- ¿A dónde vas Zoro?- **ante la pregunta de la navegante Zoro pensó que ya quería aprovecharse de él ora vez.

-** A dar una vuelta.- **respondió tajante

- **Pues toma esto.-** le lanzó un paraguas que Zoro cogió al vuelo.-**Está lloviendo y seguirá lloviendo un buen rato.-** aclaró Nami ante la cara interrogante que puso el espadachín.**-Tranquilo que no te cobraré nada. Esta vez.**

- **Pues gracias. Hasta luego.-** acto seguido salió por la puerta no sin antes escuchar un "no te pierdas" por parte de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

El espadachín caminaba sin rumbo, estaba confundido no podía quitarse a Robin de la cabeza.

Él era un hombre que no le temía a nada ni a nadie, pero cuando sacó a Robin del agua y vio que no respiraba tuvo mucho miedo, más del que había tenido jamás, le aterrorizaba la idea de que ella pudiese morir, desaparecer de su vida repentinamente. Ya tubo que soportar el dolor de perder a su gran amiga y rival, Kuina, por culpa de un maldito accidente. Prefería enfrentarse a mil Bartholomew Kuma, que perder a uno de sus nakamas (incluyendo al maldito cocinero) y menos a que le pasase algo a Robin. A ella no podía perderla bajo ningún concepto. Por eso tenía que hacerse mucho más fuerte de lo que era y para conseguir esto debía entrenar mucho más, pero e aquí su principal problema; Nico Robin, esta mujer no abandonaba los pensamientos de Zoro y cada vez se le hacía más difícil concentrarse para entrenar bien.

Por eso había decidido ir a dar un paseo, ahora que sabía que Robin ya estaba fuera de peligro, tenía que aclarar sus ideas. El paraguas que le había prestado Nami , a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, seguía cerrado. Era como si se estuviese dando una ducha de agua fría. le ayudaba a relajarse, a dejar su mente en blanco. Sin darse cuenta, se había adentrado en el bosque (la parte que no se había quemado).

De pronto escuchó unas voces, eran dos hombres que discutían. Se acercó sin hacer ruido para entender mejor lo que decían, normalmente le importaba poco lo que la gente pudiese decir, pero su instinto le dijo que mejor sería oír lo que pueden discutir dos hombres en medio del bosque. Finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder entender lo que decían.

-**...¿¡estáis mal de la cabeza?!-**la voz sonaba muy nerviosa la persona que lo dijo debía estar muy alterada.

**- no grites.-**dijo una voz grave**, **lo dijo muy bajito, casi como un susurro, pero sonaba autoritaria y podía notarse cómo el otro hombre temía esta voz, que siguió hablando con un tono más normal.-**Ya sabes que si dices algo romperás el trato y ya sabes lo que pasará si esto ocurre. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Tu ya conoces los métodos del jefe.**

Esto último era una amenaza muy clara, a lo que Zoro prestó más atención pues todo esto sonaba muy sospechoso. Ahora Zoro podía ver mejor la situación, el de la voz nerviosa era un hombre alto y corpulento, parecía fuerte en comparación al otro hombre que era dos palmos más bajo, lo que hacía raro que el hombre grande tuviese tanto miedo al bajito. Esto decía mucho del poder del jefe de este último. El espadachín no podía verles la cara porque ambos llevaban una capucha que les ocultaba el rostro además de que cada uno llevaba un paraguas negro.

-**Pe...pero por vuestra culpa se ha quemado media isla y casi todo el pueblo ha sido des...**-antes de que pudiese terminar su frase el hombre bajito sacó una pistola y apuntó en la frente al más alto.

-**Si no quieres que te meta una bala entre ceja y ceja cierra el pico.¡¿Entendido!?-**El hombre alto asintió de una forma muy exagerada ante la amenaza.-**Así me gusta y ahora escúchame atentamente: primero, no hay pruebas de que el incendio haya sido provocado; segundo, si las hay a nosotros nos da igual por que lo que dirán estas pruebas será que quien lo provocó son esos piratas, y por último, si sueltas una palabra de esto ya sabes que pasará. Ahora ya puedes largar...**

**-¡Achís!-**un fuerte estornudo se escuchó al lado contrario de dónde Zoro estaba escondido.

**-...te. Veo que nuestra conversación no es tan privada como creía. Tú vete, ya me encargo yo de esto, es mejor que no te vea nadie por aquí cerca.**

El hombre alto iba a replicar pero una mirada amenazante del bajito fue suficiente para olvidarse de su réplica y obedecer. Se largó del lugar y pasó cerca de Zoro pero el espadachín se escondió y no pudo verle la cara .

Mientras tanto el hombre bajito se fue a buscar el origen del estornudo y al cabo de un rato salió empujando a un chico de no más de quince años que a causa de la lluvia se había resfriado y se le había escapado el estornudo que lo delató. El joven era un par de dedos más alto que el hombre bajo, era un poco más delgado de lo recomendable y llevaba unos pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla de color negro y una sudadera granate. No podía verse su cara porque llevaba la capucha puesta. El hombre bajito tiró al chico al suelo, lo cogió y lo puso de rodillas y le estampó la cara a un árbol que había delante.

-** Dime que has oído.**- No era una pregunta, era una orden.

-** Na...na...da, nada, nadanada, le juro que no he oído nada.-** El joven estaba temblando del miedo que tenía y apenas se entendía lo que decía.

**- No sé por qué será, pero no te creo-**dijo mientras apuntaba al chico en la nuca.

-**Por favor.... por favor señor haré lo que sea pero no me mate. Por favor, se lo suplico, lo que sea, pero no quiero morir.-** Al chico se le escapaban las lágrimas, seguía temblando y tartamudeaba.-** por...por favor, se...se..ñor.**

**- Lo siento chaval, pero tendré que matarte.-** por su tono de voz no parecía sentirlo mucho, más bien lo estaba disfrutando.

Al oír aquello el joven se levanto y empezó a correr, pero no llegó muy lejos porque el hombre bajito le dio una patada que hizo que el chico cayera de morros al suelo lo que provocó la risa del hombre bajito. Entonces el hombre puso un pie en la espalda del joven para que no pudiera moverse. Se le hacía tarde así que apuntó al joven a la cabeza.

¡¡¡¡ZAS!!!

Zoro se había cansado de actuar como un simple espectador y decidió actuar; con un rápido movimiento cortó la pistola en pedacitos y después estampó el hombre bajito contra un árbol, lo agarró por el cuello y con una de sus katanas le apuntaba directamente a la yugular. Y con su tono más amenazante preguntó:

**-Respóndeme ahora lo que voy a preguntarte si no quieres morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa.**-no esperó ninguna respuesta y siguió hablando.- **¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué queréis acusar a los piratas del incendio? ¿Por qué habéis...**

**-Los piratas sois criminales, Roronra Zoro, si simplemente decimos que el incendio lo provocó la banda del sombrero de paja ya nos creerán.**

Zoro no tubo tiempo de hacer más preguntas por que el hombre bajito se tragó un veneno que llevaba en un pequeño frasquito que llevaba colgando del cuello y murió en pocos segundos.

**-Maldito hijo de perra.** –decía Zoro mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo inerte del hombre bajito. "_Mejor vuelvo al Sunny a informarles de lo que he visto.¿Por dónde cojones se va al Sunny? _**- ¿Oye chaval, estás bien? ¿ Puedes llevarme hasta el pueblo?**- dijo esto dirigiéndose al chico que aún seguía en estado de shock.- ¿**Me oyes chico?**

- Eso ha sido increíble, me has salvado la vida, muchas gracias. Ahora mismo te llevo a donde quieras ¿De verdad eres Roronoa Zoro, de los sombrero de paja? ¿Puedo tutearte?, cuando le cuente esto a mi hermana pequeña...

**-.....-**Zoro no podía creérselo no sabía cómo, pero siempre conocía a la gente más rara_ "debería haber dejado que le disparasen..."_**- cuéntale lo que quieras a quien quieras pero llévame al puerto.**

_**CONTINUARÁ...........**_

Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero que os guste.

Gracias a Flames to Dust por el review.

**Tanto si os gusta como si no dejad Reviews por favor, es mi primer fic y las críticas ayudan a mejorar.**

**PD: ****FELIZ 2010**


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sé he tardado mucho, lo siento

_En el capitulo anterior:__ Robin se despierta y podemos ver que ya se encuentra mejor. Zoro se pierde (que raro ¬¬) en el bosque y escucha dos hombres diciendo que si se descubría que el incendio había sido provocado, le echarían la culpa a los piratas y después salva a un chico que también había oído la conversación._

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Al cabo de un rato el peliverde y el chico llegaron al puerto y Zoro dio gracias al cielo de que el chico se callara de una vez, cuando vio el Thousand Sunny se quedó sin palabras, pero para desgracia de Zoro sólo fue durante unos pocos segundos.

-**¿éste es vuestro barco? Es increíble nunca había visto un barco así ¿Tu capitán está tan loco como dice la gente? ¿Es verdad que….**

**-oi, oi, oi, tranquilo chaval ¿puedes callarte de una vez?- **Zoro, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, durante todo el trayecto el chico había estado haciendo preguntas.-** ¿Haces siempre tantas preguntas o es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?**

**- ** **La verdad es que aquél tío me dio un buen golpe jejeje.**

**- Y lo dice tan tranquilo… Bueno ya hemos llegado, gracias por guiarme hasta aquí. Nos vemos.** –Se despidió Zoro subiendo a su barco de un salto.

**- ¡Hey! ¿No quieres saber cómo me llamo?** –Zoro dio un suspiro y lo miró interrogativamente-** Me llamo Ted, si necesitáis algo sólo tenéis que decirlo. ¡Adiós!**

Ya era tarde cuando Zoro llegó al barco, todos estaban durmiendo, menos Luffy que le tocó hacer guardia. El espadachín vio luz, en el puesto de vigía y se dirigió allí. Se encontró con Luffy medio dormido, que cuándo se percató de la llegada de Zoro, lo miró con su típica sonrisa.

- **Por fin llegas Zoro, pensaba que te habías perdido, shishishi. Como tardabas mucho me he comido tu cena, para que no se estropeara, shishishi.** –dijo Luffy con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-** Si seguro que ha sido para que no se estropeara.-** dijo Zoro con una ironía que se le escapó al capitán_ "Nunca cambiará"_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se acordó de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. Y con un tono más serio añadió-** Tengo que hablar contigo, bueno creo que nos incumbe a todos.**

**- ¿Pasa algo?**- preguntó Luffy, un poco más serio al ver la actitud de su primer oficial. Zoro dio un suspiro antes de responder

-** Bueno es sobre el incendio. Ha sido provocado y lo más probable es que nos acusen a nosotros.** –dijo Zoro aunque no parecía muy preocupado.

**- ¿A nosotros?** **¿Quién quiere acusarnos? Y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?**-dijo

**- Cuando fui a dar un paseo, no sé cómo, terminé en e bosque cuándo oí a dos hombres discutiendo.- **Zoro le contó todo lo que habían dicho aquellos hombres.-**bueno, ahora que lo pienso, había un chico que también lo escuchó todo, es el que me guió hasta el barco, creo que se llamaba Ted.**

**- Así que al final sí que te perdiste. **–dijo el joven capitán con una gran sonrisa.

**- ¡Oye idiota, que eso no es lo más importante!- **gritó un poco cabreado por la actitud de Luffy. Luego con calma prosiguió-** En fin, Luffy, tú eres quien debe decidir que hacemos. Con tu permiso voy a dormir y mañana ya se lo diremos a los demás. **

**- Claro, buenas noches Zoro.**

**- Buenas noches.**

Luffy observó cómo su primer oficial bajaba de un salto y se quedó pensando que hacer, mañana ya hablaría con los demás y decidirían que hacer.

Zoro saltó del puesto de vigía para después aterrizar sin problemas al césped del Sunny. Se fue a la cocina para comer algo ya que gracias a su capitán no había cenado, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento y curiosamente también era la que más deseaba ver, aunque puede que nunca lo reconociera. Allí estaba ella, la mujer que no desaparecía de sus pensamientos, la arqueóloga de los mugiwara, Nico Robin, sentada en el sofá, se había quedado dormida mientras leía uno de sus libros, Zoro se quedó embobado mirándola un largo rato, hasta que al final las quejas de su estómago, reclamando algo de comida lo sacaron de su trance así que cogió un par de manzanas y intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertarla se sentó a su lado y apagó la luz.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a hacer un poco de frío así que Zoro se levantó y se marchó en busca de una manta, tardó un rato hasta encontrar una manta y más rato para volver (se había perdido)_ "ese maldito barco mal diseñado es demasiado grande" _pensó Zoro mientras volvía a entrar en la cocina, ahora a oscuras, esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y se acercó a Robin para, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, le puso la manta encima y volvió a quedarse observándola, fascinado, su mirada tenía un brillo que resaltaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

El espadachín pasó segundos, minutos, horas vigilando el sueño de Nico Robin, era un sueño tranquilo y profundo, hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

Luffy se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, se había dormido mientras le tocaba guardia, si Nami se enteraba seguro que se enfadaría y lo golpearía, así que mejor que no lo supiera. Pero su preocupación por lo que le haría Nami pasó a un segundo plano cuando recordó que tenía hambre, así que rápidamente abandonó el puesto de vigía para dirigirse a la cocina por el camino se encontró a Nami que ya debía haberse despertado y la saludó con su sonrisa.

**- ¡Hola Nami!**

**- Buenos días Luffy, ¿ya ibas a robar comida otra vez? **– nervioso, Luffy negó de una forma muy exagerada, que evidentemente nadie podía creerse.-** Si Sanji te descubre te dejará sin comida.- **Dijola navegante con una sonrisa que tranquilizó un poco a Luffy, que ya se esperaba un golpe de Nami.

**- Si nadie se lo dice no se enterará. Shishishi. ¿No le dirás nada a Sanji verdad Nami? Por favor no le digas nada.**- dijo Luffy haciendo un pucherito

- **No sé, tendré que pensármelo. –** Dijo Nami.

-** Profa. Nami, no le digas nada a Sanji, haré lo que quieras.- **pidió suplicando Luffy, con una carita adorable.

-** Está bien.- **dijo Nami con un suspiro.- **Pero no te pases, ¿vale?**

**- ¡Muchísimas gracias Nami, eres la mejor!**- dijo el capitán, feliz por tener el permiso de Nami

**- Lo sé. –**respondió _"es como un niño pequeño"_ pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron juntos a la cocina y cuándo abrieron la puerta, se quedaron sorprendidos con la escena que vieron. Robin estaba dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zoro, que también estaba dormido. La manta tapaba a los dos e impedía que Luffy y Nami pudieran ver que estaban medio abrazados el uno al otro, pero no la cara de tranquilidad y felicidad que ponían los dos.

-** ¡Oi Zo...!-** Luffy no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, porque Nami le tapó la boca y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina, luego lo golpeó.-** ¿Por qué me has golpeado Nami?**

**- Por que eres idiota. Déjalos dormir tranquilos.**- dijo Nami con una sonrisa _"Vaya, vaya con Zoro, después tengo que hablar con Robin, jeje." _Pensó.-** Luffy te prohíbo entrar en la cocina hasta que se despierten.**

**- jo Nami, pero yo tengo hambre, quiero comer.-** dijo Luffy con el mismo tono que un niño pequeño le pide a su madre un juguete.

-** Toma, pero no te acostumbres.-** dijo lanzándole una de sus queridas mandarinas, que Luffy cogió al vuelo y la miró cómo si fuese un gran tesoro.-** Y no despiertes a Robin y a Zoro.**

**- ¡Gracias Nami! ¿Estás segura de darme una de tus mandarinas? Nunca das ninguna a nadie, ni siquiera a Robin.-** Pregunto Luffy

**- Sí, pero sólo esta vez.-** Acto seguido Luffy empezó a comerse la mandarina, pero en vez de comérsela rápido como hacía siempre, se la comía despacito, disfrutando de cada trozo de aquella fruta.

-** Nami ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-** Nami asintió esperando la pregunta.-** ¿Por qué Zoro y Robin estaban durmiendo tan pegaditos? Parecían muy contentos.**

**- Bueno Luffy, no estoy del todo segura pero creo que se quieren.**

**- Eso ya lo sé son Nakamas, pero no he visto que hicieran eso con nadie más.**

**- Que inocente eres Luffy, quiero decir que se quieren de una forma más profunda, que están enamorados.**-dijo Nami un poco divertida por la inocencia del capitán.**- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?**

**- No lo entiendo muy bien Nami, ¿Enamorados?-** Preguntó Luffy con ignorancia. Nami suspiró con resignación antes de responder.-** ¿estás segura?**

**- Sí, cuando estás enamorado es cuando sientes que una persona es más especial que los demás, que la quieres más que nada en el mundo y quieres estar con esa persona y que sea feliz.** –dijo Nami pensando en lo que sentía por Luffy.

- **¿Cómo lo que siento yo por ti? **-Preguntó Luffy mirando a Nami fijamente.

- **Sí Luffy como lo que sientes tú por…**- Entonces Nami bajó de las nubes y se enteró de lo que había dicho su capitán, que la miraba fijamente sonriendo. -** ¿Qué has dicho Luffy?- **dijo Nami con un susurro y muy sonrojada. -** ¿Estás enamorado de mí?- **preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

**- Sí.- **Unas lágrimas se escaparon del rostro de Nami, entonces Luffy la miró preocupado.-** ¿Estás bien Nami? ¿He dicho algo malo? Lo siento yo no quería hacerte daño.-** Luffy parecía muy preocupadopor Nami.

-** No has hecho nada malo Luffy.**

**-¿Entonces por qué estás triste?**

**- Idiota no estoy llorando por que estoy triste. Es que estoy muy feliz.**-Entonces suspiró profundamente.-** Yo también te quiero Luffy.-** anunció Nami entonces Luffy sonrió más que nunca y secó las lágrimas de Nami, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta unirse en un tierno beso.

Al cabo de un rato Brook tocó una canción para despertar a todo el mundo.

**- Buenos días kenshi-san.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Ya sé que tardé mucho, lo siento.

Espero que os haya gustado

Gracias a **Flames To Dust **por el review.

**PD: Dejad ****REVIEWS**** por favor!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes de empezar el capitulo voy a dar las gracias a Flames to Dust, XxOne Piece xX, Munchis, Gabe Logan, Kaizoku ou 16 y a Mizuka 16, por los reviews. _

Para que quede claro, las partes en **negrita son cuando hablan, **cuando _"piensan está en cursiva y entre comillas"_ y cuando es narración, está normal.

Espero que os guste

**Capitulo 4**

Robin se despertó con la melodía que salía del violín de Brook. Pero no era el único sonido que pudo escuchar, también oía un leve ronquido producido por nada más y nada menos que el temible espadachín de la tripulación pirata del sombrero de paja, el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro que dormía profundamente, totalmente ajeno al ruido que había en el exterior de la cocina.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Robin no era que el espadachín se encontrase durmiendo, sino que ella se encontraba abrazando a Zoro y él le correspondía el abrazo, una sensación muy cálida recorrió el cuerpo de Robin. Era un sentimiento muy reconfortante, muy agradable, que llenaba su interior. Se sentía como si estuviese flotando en una nube.

Pero el jaleo que había en el exterior de la cocina volvió sus pies a la tierra, así que, muy a su pesar, se deshizo del abrazo de Zoro con la ayuda de unos 'brazos fleur'. El espadachín hizo una mueca de enfado, pero siguió durmiendo profundamente. Robin se levantó perezosamente y colocó la manta que la había protegido del frío durante la noche, encima del espadachín. Antes de largarse hacia su habitación, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Zoro.

**-Buenos días kenshi-san.- **Se despidió Robin antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Zoro se despertó confundido, se notaba raro, como si faltase algo en sus brazos, también sentía un cosquilleo muy agradable en su mejilla y un suave aroma a flores rodeaba el ambiente. Conocía ese olor, era de ella, y ahora que lo recordaba, se había quedado dormido mientras la vigilaba, aunque siendo sinceros, más que vigilarla, él la contempló como si de una hermosa obra de arte se tratara. Zoro se maldijo a si mismo por pensar de aquella manera _'mejor dejo de pensar en ella, ya parezco el maldito cocinero pervertido' _ y por haber cometido la gran estupidez de haberse quedado dormido mientras la miraba. Finalmente decidió levantarse para entrenar un poco antes del almuerzo.

* * *

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y como siempre Luffy fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Nami que recibió una entusiasta bienvenida de Sanji. Al cabo de un rato estaban todos menos Robin.

**-Tú no comes nada hasta que llegue mi Robin-chwan.-** Dijo Sanji mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Luffy para que no comiera.-** Tú puedes comer lo que quieras Nami-swan!!!**

**-jo Sanji esto no es justo, soy el capitán, exijo comida.-** Se quejó Luffy haciendo un pucherito mientras los demás apoyaban su queja.

-**Pues te aguantas.**

**- Vamos Sanji-kun dales el almuerzo seguro que a Robin no le importa.-** pidió Nami con más amabilidad de la habitual en ella.

-** Lo que tú digas Nami-swan.-** No hace falta decir quién dice esto

- **Eres la mejor Nami.-** Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa antes de empezar a comer.

-** Lo sé.**-Dijo Nami con un sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas.-**Zoro, vete a buscar a Robin.**

**- ¿Y por qué no vas tú?- **Dijo Zoro un poco malhumorado, harto de que Nami le diese órdenes.

-** Por cierto Zoro ¿Dónde dejaste mi paraguas?- **Nami había dado en el clavo. Zoro se había dejado el paraguas en medio del bosque cuándo salvó el chico aquél.**-No te preocupes, lo añadiré a tu deuda.**- Añadió la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal _"Robin me debe una" _pensó mientras Zoro se iba maldiciendo a Nami y los demás se reían por la eterna deuda de Zoro.

* * *

"_Maldita arpía, chupasangre. Mejor me doy prisa en buscar a Robin o Luffy me dejará sin comida" _Zoro suspiró mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Robin _"¿Y ahora cómo le miro a la cara a esa mujer? A veces parece que me busco los problemas yo sólo, mira que quedarme dormido"._ Perdido en sus pensamientos Zoro llegó a la habitación de Robin. Llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza y el resultado fue el mismo.

-** Oye tú, que entro.-**Dijo Zoro con un tono brusco antes de abrir la puerta entró y se encontró a Robin sentada en la cama con los codos en las rodillas y apretándose la frente con las manos.-** ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Chopper?**- Preguntó con un tono más suave en el que se escuchaba una, mal disimulada, preocupación por parte del espadachín.

**- No te preocupes kenshi-san, estoy bien.-** Dijo Robin con la sonrisa 'especial para Zoro', pero esta vez el espadachín no cayó ante la sonrisa de Robin, la seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos, esta vez no iba a ceder ante una sonrisa. Robin dio un suspiro ante la tozudez del espadachín.-**De verdad estoy bien, sólo me rodó un poco la cabeza.**

-** Está bien, mejor que vayamos a comer antes de que Luffy nos deje sin comida.**

Zoro dejó que Robin pasara delante y así pudo mantener un ojo encima de ella. Finalmente llegaron a la cocina.

-** Vaya por fin llegáis. ¿Es que te perdiste Zoro?-** Usopp se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando recibió la mirada asesina de Zoro.-** No he dicho nada.**

**- Robin-chwaaaan, ahora mismo te sirvo el almuerzo.-**Dijo Sanji haciendo su típico baile.-** Marimo el tuyo está en la nevera.**

**- Buenos días Robin ¿Cómo has dormido hoy?-** Preguntó Nami con una sonrisa. Luffy iba a decir algo que sonó parecido a "fro fil laf fisfto fdriiefro con frofo" (Traducción: si la has visto durmiendo con Zoro) Por suerte Nami impidió que Luffy metiera más la pata poniéndole un montón de comida en la boca.- ¡**No hables con la boca llena!**

**- Mejor que nunca.-**Dijo Robin como respuesta a la pregunta de Nami mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada hacia el espadachín que se atragantó al oír la respuesta de Robin y empezó a toser provocando la burla de Sanji.

**- A ver si aprendes a comer, que ya eres mayorcito estúpido cabeza de cactus.**

**- Si tu comida no estuviese envenenada cejas rizadas.**

**- ¿Que dices marimo?**

**- Encima estás sordo**

**- ¿Quieres pelea o qué?**

**- Tú lo has dicho.**

Zoro y Sanji estaban a punto de empezar otra pelea. Luffy empezó a animarlos, al momento que aprovechaba para robar comida a los demás, Chopper se había "escondido" detrás de Robin, Usopp detrás de Franky y Brook, bueno Brook es como es…

-** Una pelea, se me pone la piel de gallina de la emoción aunque claro yo no tengo piel por que soy sólo huesos. Yohohoho.**

La pelea no duró más que los cinco segundos que tardó Nami en levantarse ir hacia Sanji y Zoro y darles un golpe a cada uno para terminar la pelea. El resto de la comida transcurrió cómo era normal en los mugiwaras.

* * *

Cuando todo el mundo ya había hecho sus tareas Luffy y Zoro reunieron a todos en la cocina para explicarles lo del incendio.

-** ¿Qué pasa Zoro?- **Esta y otras preguntas parecidas salieron de la boca del resto de la tripulación.

- **El incendio ha sido provocado.**-dijo Zoro directamente y antes de que nadie pudiera interrumpirle siguió contándoles lo sucedido. Cuando todo terminó se izo un silencio dónde cada uno asimilaba lo que acababan de oír.

- ** Pero dices que el chico ese, creo que se llamaba Ted también lo ha visto, así que supongo que no nos dirán nada los del pueblo.- **Dijo Usopp

- **Aunque el chico lo haya visto y demuestre que no hemos hecho nada, si el incendio ha sido provocado tendrán que avisar a los marines.- **Dijo Robin con un rápido análisis de la situación.

- **Pues no podemos marcharnos de aquí hasta que se cargue el Log y para eso aún falta una semana. ¿Qué hacemos Luffy?- **Preguntó Nami.

- **Primero deberíamos hablar con Ted, a ver si nos invita a comer shishishi.**

**- ¡Oye tú que esto es serio! A veces parece que sólo te importa la comida.**- gritó Nami antes de golpear a Luffy.

- **¡Eso no es verdad, vosotros me importáis mucho más!-** Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa sincera.**-Además quizás haya un tesoro escondido.**-Añadió antes de echarse a reír.

**- Oye Luffy, tú sólo dices esto por que en el pueblo te dijeron que había algo misterioso en las montañas.**-Dijo Usopp que de repente tenía la "terrible enfermedad" de _"me-muero-si-me-acerco-a-la-montaña-misteriosa"_

**- ¡Decidido! ¡Vamos a la montaña misteriosa a buscar el tesoro!-** Gritó Luffy eufórico.

- ¡**Pero si no sabes si hay algún tesoro ahí!-** gritaron todos al unísono _"Siempre hace lo mismo"_ fue el pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de los mugiwara.

- **Seguro que sí, yo siempre tengo mucha suerte.- **Luffy ya estaba decidido y nadie iba a quitarle su aventura en la montaña misteriosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque, dónde yacía el cadáver del hombre bajito, apareció otro hombre acompañado de una mujer, se acercaron al cuerpo inerte del hombre bajito, se agacharon y empezaron a inspeccionarlo. Entonces la mujer sacó una jeringuilla y la clavó al pecho del hombre bajito, que abrió los ojos.

-** Me alegro de verte Lis.-** Dijo tosiendo un poco el hombre bajito. Entonces se fijó en el hombre que acompañaba a Lis y tragó saliva. –**Hola Ben.**

**- Has cometido un grave error Fred. El jefe no estará muy contento contigo.-** Dijo Ben con un tono que sonaba muy indiferente.**- ¿Quiénes son los testigos?**

**- Un chico del pueblo y…-** Empezó a decir Fred con un poco de indecisión, pero fue cortado por la fría voz de la mujer, Lis

**- Puedo encargarme de él fácilmente, ¿y el otro?**

-** Verás… el otro era el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy.-** Explicó Fred, Ben y Lis se miraron.

-** Esto interesará al jefe. Tienen una recompensa muy alta. Quizás tengas suerte y el jefe no te mate.-**Anunció Ben. Fred soltó un suspiro de alivio.**- ¿Has encontrado algo?**

**- Solo este paraguas, es de alguien llamado Nami.-** Anunció Lis, con el paraguas que Zoro se había dejado tirado.-** Si no me equivoco es de la tripulación de Mugiwara.**

- **Mejor, ya tenemos a quién culpar de la muerte del chico, por el testigo de Roronoa no te preocupes, son piratas, los del pueblo no creerán lo que digan.-** Dijo Ben entonces mientras sacaba un caracolófono de un bolsillo.-** Voy a informar al jefe de la situación. Lis, debes encargarte de informar a los agentes del pueblo.**

**- Entendido.**

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nota aclaratoria: Fred el hombre bajitose toma un veneno (creo que se llamaba tredontoxina o algo parecido) que te inmoviliza y hace que las constantes vitales de la persona sean prácticamente imperceptibles y al cabo de no se cuanto tiempo despiertas tan contento.

**Dejad REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**¡Mucha suerte!**

PD: Cómo queréis que se llame el jefe malo malote?? (Es que no se me da bien poner nombres…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_En __algún momento de la noche…_

Una mujer caminaba deprisa por las calles del pueblo. Llevaba una capucha que impedía distinguir su rostro, se detuvo delante de la puerta. Había un cartel que ponía cerrado, pero la mujer lo ignoró y entró al local, había poca luz, sólo la necesaria para que el hombre tras la barra pudiera ver por dónde pisaba mientras limpiaba.

**- Lo siento pero está cerrado- **anunció el hombre con calma, sin girarse a mirar quien había entrado.

**- S****é leer James.-** respondió la chica se quitaba la capucha. El hombre se giró y la observó.

**-**** ¡Vaya, vaya! Tú por aquí Lis, ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? – **mientras hablaba, seguía limpiando vasos.

**- Cualquiera diría que sólo vengo aquí cuando pasa algo. –** Le respondió Lis con un tono seco.

**- Tan simpática como siempre, Lis.**- Dijo James con sarcasmo.-** ¿Quieres beber algo, o sólo estás de paso?**

- **Tengo un trabajo para ti. ¿Qué sabes de los piratas del sombrero de paja?**- preguntó la chica.

-** Me suenan, ¿No son los del jaleo de Ennies Lobby? –** La chica asintió-** ¿Qué pasa con ellos?**

**- El jefe está interesado con esa banda****. La banda está formada por ocho piratas y su recompensa supera los 600 millones de **_**berries.**_

**- ¿600 ****millones? Con eso puedo jubilarme. **- Dijo James.-** ¿Y qué pinto yo aquí?**

**- Éstas son las instrucciones que debes seguir****, también hay los carteles con la recompensa de cada uno y información sobre ellos.** –Dijo Lis mientras le entregaba un sobre, mientras James lo abría.-** ¿Tienes lo necesario para hacer esto?**

James asintió después de ojear las instrucciones.

**- Un momento, creo que cuando acepté este trabajo d****ejé muy claro que no iba pelear.-** La mujer asintió dándole la razón.-** ¿Y qué es lo que no entendéis? Si sigo las instrucciones tendré que pelear, o es que sois tan idiotas que os pensáis que podré hacer esto sin tener que luchar con nadie.-** James iba aumentando el volumen de su voz

**- ****Si tienes algún problema vete a hablar con el jefe, en cualquier casa estoy segura que podrás arreglártelas sin tener que pelear, además si necesitas ayuda tienes a tu disposición a todos los agentes del pueblo. Lo harás o si prefieres le digo al jefe que te niegas.**- Estas ultimas palabras llevaban una amenaza en ellas que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos. James le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor. Sabía que mientras fuera útil al jefe estaría seguro, pero los más de 600 millones eran motivo más que suficiente para tensar la relación que tenían.

**- ****No hace falta que le digas nada a nadie y si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.-** Dicho esto Lis salió del local y James se quedó mirando la puerta. –** Maldita zorra.- **murmuró James cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado, luego se volvió a fijar en los carteles _"Maldita sea"_ y en un arrebato de ira estampó el vaso que había estado limpiando todo el rato contra la pared.

Lis salió del bar con el rostro serio y abrió el paraguas, decidió que después de encargarse del testigo ordenaría a alguno de sus subordinados que vigilara a James. No se fiaba de él, era un gran actor, mentía muy bien y era muy listo, además no tenía escrúpulos, era uno de esos hombres que siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería, no le importaban los daños colaterales. Por este motivo el jefe decidió contratarlo, era muy útil alguien como él en la compañía, pero también muy peligroso, por eso el jefe quería tener una buena relación con él, podría perjudicarles seriamente, pero mientras ambos se beneficien del negocio todo irá bien, eso sí, si descubría un intento de traición acabaría con James en menos que canta un gallo.

Finalmente Lis llegó delante de una casa de tres pisos, se detuvo delante de la puerta, la miró detenidamente y decidió abrirla, sacó una especie de clip y abrió la puerta en cosa de un minuto, cerró el paraguas y entró. _"Mejor que termine cuanto antes con esto"._

_De vuelta al Thousand Sunny_

Después de la espontánea decisión de Luffy de ir de aventuras a la "montaña misteriosa" los mugiwara habían decidido que lo mejor sería ir primero al pueblo para reunir información de la montaña y aclarar las cosas con Ted para poder ir más tranquilos a la montaña a mañana siguiente.

Cada uno de los piratas estaba ocupado en alguna tarea, Sanji estaba haciendo las famosas fiambreras piratas que tanto le gustaban a Luffy, aunque siendo Luffy el que tenía que comer éstas tenían un tamaño bastante más grandes de lo normal, el cocinero estaba tan ocupado que no tenía tiempo para ir detrás de "sus" queridas Nami-chan y Robin-swan, por suerte para ellas.

La pelirroja estaba en su camarote intentando explicarle a Luffy el mapa de la isla, pero no pasó de ser un intento por que por mucho que le explicara Luffy seguía sin entenderlo, así que finalmente Nami dejó a un lado sus explicaciones para pasar a hacer ciertas actividades mucho más interesantes con su capitán.

Franky y Usopp estaban trabajando en alguna arma nueva para defender el barco, mientras a pocos metros Brook estaba llenando el lugar con una relajante melodía que salía de su violín. Zoro estaba el puesto de vigía entrenando con unas pesas enormes.

Chopper estaba con Robin, aunque la arqueóloga se encontraba bien Chopper insistió en hacerle una revisión, "_más vale prevenir que curar" _le habían dicho siempre al pequeño doctor. Finalmente después de la revisión, que lo único que hizo fue confirmar que Robin se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, Robin salió del cuarto de Chopper y se topó con Zoro.

**- ¡Kenshi-san!** – Vale, este grito no fue la mejor manera que tuvo Robin para saludar a Zoro que levantó una ceja interrogativamente.- **Lo siento, me has sorprendido.**

**- ****¿Nico Robin sorprendida?, esto sí que es difícil de ver. –** dijo Zoro con un tono burlón.

-** Vaya, vaya, el temido cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro bromeando, esto me sorprende aún más Kenshi-san.-** dijo Robin dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Zorro que se sonrojó levemente cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Robin.** - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**- Tengo que ducharme.-** mientras el cuerpo de Robin se mordía el labio ante la revelación de Zoro, su mente estaba más ocupada imaginándose la escena. **– Si me disculpas.-** Dijo Zoro mientras se iba.

-** Un momento, aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida.** – Zoro se detuvo y suspiró.-** Gracias kenshi-san.**

**- No me des las gracias, solo hice lo que debía.**

**- Bueno, entonces gracias por protegerme del frío, durante la noche.** – dijo Robin con una sonrisa triunfal ante un Zoro que tenía la cara más roja que el chaleco de Luffy. –** Espero que te vaya bien la ducha. Hasta luego Kenshi-san.- **Se despidió antes de salir a cubierta, dejando a Zoro con la boca abierta.

*·*·*

Finalmente habían hecho los grupos para dirigirse al pueblo; irían Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro y Chopper. Usopp y Franky aún estaban atareados con el arma, Sanji tenía que encargarse de la cocina que estaba hecha un desastre por culpa de Luffy y sus intentos para conseguir comida cuando no tocaba, y Brook no iba por que su cara asustaba demasiado a los del pueblo para que pudieran conseguir información sin problemas.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, Luffy cogió a Nami de la mano y se largó corriendo arrastrándola diciendo que iban en busca de información, mientras Chopper, Robin y Zoro irían en busca de Ted.

Después de vagar un buen rato por el pueblo (el guía era Zoro) llegaron a la que se suponía que era la casa de Ted, en seguida se dieron cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando, la casa estaba rodeada de gente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron escuchar lo que decían los habitantes del pueblo.

**- ¡****OH dios mío está muerto!**

- ** Lo han asesinado**

**- Seguro que han sido los piratas**

El trío se miró entre sí al oír lo que decía la gente.

-** Chopper vete a buscar a Luffy y a Nami, con tu olfato seguro que los encuentras, cuéntales lo que acabamos de oír, lo mejor será que nos reunamos con los demás al barco.** –Ordenó Zoro

- **Entendido** – y mientras se transformaba en su forma de reno, salió galopando hacia la dirección que le indicaba su nariz.

**- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos al barco, ¿tú que opinas, Kenshi-san? –** Dijo Robin, Zoro asintió y se pusieron en marcha en dirección al barco.

*·*·*

Luffy dejó de correr cuando Nami le golpeó.

**- ¡Deja de ****arrástrame de una manera tan bestia, pedazo de animal! –** Gritó Nami.

-** ¡Ay, eso duele!- **dijo Luffy frotándose la zona en la que recibió el "puño de amor" de Nami**.- Lo siento Nami, es que quería ir contigo.**

**- Está bien, lo mejor será que empecemos por preguntar a éste bar. **– Dijo Nami más tranquila tras las palabras de Luffy.

Entraron al bar, apenas había un par de clientes, así que decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas y tomar algo. Al cabo de poco apareció un hombre para atenderles.

**- Hola y bienvenidos al **_**Marabao **_**mi nombre es James y soy el encargado de servirles. ¿Qué desean tomar?**

**- Yo quiero carne, mucha carne. **– Pidió Luffy, mientras James apuntaba.

- **¿Qué tipo de carne? Si quiere puede ir a la barra a ver los distintos platos que hay, incluso puede probarlos si esto le ayuda a decidirse.** – No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Luffy al oír que podía probar los distintos platos de carne salió disparado hacia la barra**.- Bien, si me dices cuáles quieres probar te…**

**- ¿Puedo probarlos todos?**- Le interrumpió un Luffy ilusionado.

- ** Si claro, para eso están. **

**- ¡Luffy ayúdame!** –gritó Nami

Luffy se giró al oír el grito de Nami y vio como los dos clientes que había habían cogido a Nami y la apuntaban con una pistola, Luffy se disponía a luchar pero James se puso delante de él.

**- Estate quieto chaval si no quieres que maten a tu novia.-** Luffy se quedó completamente inmóvil ante la amenaza de James. **– Así me gusta, ahora si me obedeces no habrá ningún herido, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?** – Luffy asintió mientras lo miraba con una mirada que daba miedo.-** Bien, por que no me gusta tener que hacer uso de la violencia. Ahora lo que quiero es que me dejes ponerte estas esposas, espero que por el bien de tu novia no te resistas. ¿Puedo confiar en que no te moverás cuando te las ponga?-** Luffy permaneció inmóvil mientras James le ponía las esposas. **– Perfecto, esto será un pinchazo de nada. –**Dijo mientras le clavaba una jeringuilla en el muslo.

- **¡LUFFY! – **Gritó Nami al ver que Luffy caía a suelo

**- Tranquila, esto sólo le dejará tranquilo durante un rato. Buen trabajo chicos, ahora tenemos que irnos.** – Dijo mientras le vendaba los ojos a Luffy y los dos hombres hacían lo mismo con Nami. **– Esposadla a ella también, no quiero riesgos innecesarios.** – los compañeros de James obedecieron sus órdenes.-** En marcha.**

El grupo salió por la puerta del local, Nami era guiada por uno de los hombres y Luffy era cargado por James, se dirigían en dirección a las montañas, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino. Era Chopper.

**- ****Tú debes ser el amante del algodón de azúcar, Tony Tony Chopper. Te aconsejo que te vayas por donde has venido.**

"_No puede ser, Chopper" _pensó Nami.

**- No pienso abandonar a mis nakamas.**- dijo Chopper seguro de si mismo

**-Te lo diré de una forma más clara, o te largas o los matamos, ****piensalo bien, ahora mismo están indefensos. ¿En realidad crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido para atacar a uno de nosotros sin que nos dé tiempo a dispararles?** – Chopper tragó saliva, no sabía que hacer no podía atacarles, pero tampoco podía irse y abandonarlos a su suerte.

- **Chopper, vete, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es pedirle ayuda a los demás. Tranquilo no nos pasará nada, te lo prometo.**

**- Pero Nami…-** dijo Chopper lloriqueando.

- **Vamos Chopper, que nos quieren vivos, no nos harán nada. Ve a buscar a los demás.**

**- ¡Mierda! –** gritó Chopper mientras salía corriendo en dirección al Sunny.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno finalmente terminé el 5º capitulo. Tardé mucho, lo siento.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi jefa hime-chan y a mis compañeras de misiones Cris-op y Ariadna-san.

Ahora voy a dar las gracias por los reviews, en especial a **Flames tu Dust, **y también a Gabe Logan y a Tiffany 2013 por supuesto.

Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer y por favor:

**REVIEWS **

Suerte!!

PD: _Marabao es el nombre de una canción de Platero y Tú que estaba sonando cuando tenía que ponerle un nombre al bar._

(Tenía que poner PD xd)


End file.
